


Conscience

by toesohnoes



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun can never get Jin out of her mind, even when she's with Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/3084547574/lost-frank-sun).

It hurts and that’s right, that’s exactly the way she wants it. Frank drives her into the ground, his hands mapped against her thighs, clinging on tight. His cock is large, the pace is punishing, and she still wants to beg him to go faster, go harder. More.

It makes her feel something other than cold. After so long with nothing but a block of ice in her chest, it’s wonderful.

Frank is a good man, and sweet, and he understands. He never asks her for more than she can give, and he never pretends to be more than he is. Her fingernails dig into the nape of his neck and she drags him down, mouths clashing, the kiss wet and lazy, his beard prickling against her skin - so unlike Jin, so different, so wrong.

What would Jin think? she wonders as she urges Frank on, lets him fuck her ‘til she screams. What would he do?

Jin is long-gone now, swallowed by that island, but he lives on in her mind - an endless, painful conscience.


End file.
